User talk:Run4urLife!
Questions? Leave me a message here! The Rules: *No spam here *Minimize abuse *If you want to make a complaint, do so politely. Otherwise, I'm at risk of ignoring you. Post below the line: ---- Fanon You gonna write any L4D fanon? //--TehK 22:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Not right now. I have lectures in the morning, need sleep. //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BortJr You know BortJr on the fanon wiki? HES A POWER HUNGRY FAGGOT! He banned me for a month for NO REASON! //--TehK 21:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Dude, chill. I'll talk to him and see what I can do. //--Run4urLife! 21:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::You can't do anything. Bort has ultimate power. Oh and the reason is cause I yelled at Vegas for stealing my code. And then he banned me for a month accusing me of "evading" the ban. When I didn't and he has no proof. //--TehK 22:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes I called you an asshole, a professional one if thats better, because you called me childish for not answering Bren. And the comments were on MY TALK PAGE. //--TehK 22:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And, for some reason (cause Bort holds a grudge against me) Vegas and C4 weren't banned, and they were harassing me and leaving rude comments (like fuck you) on my page. //--TehK 22:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I am an asshole, and I make no apologies. And dude, you spammed your own Talk page. Also, the one admin? Wasn't I an admin too? //--Run4urLife! 22:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: I thought by then Bort removed your admin or something, EDIT CONFLICT TEXT: But if you agree with him fine. I'm 100% gone from that wiki now, you can have my gay ass articles. //--TehK 22:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :According to the User Rights log, I'm still admin. And I agree with you in a way. By and large, no one mentioned you for all the coding stuff you've done, or said "Yeah, I got the signature idea from Teh Krush, if you like it, ask him how to make one". For that, I apologize. But you took it a little bit too seriously. That was where Bort stepped in. //--Run4urLife! 22:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::At least Ku mentioned it. Either way, Bort isn't unbanning me so I'm staying off. //--TehK 22:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::And after the month is up? //--Run4urLife! 22:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not waiting for the month to be up. If I have to then I'm staying off forever. //--TehK 22:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::And thats cause he banned me for accusing me of having multiple IPs, when those weren't even me. //--TehK 22:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) And the reason I just posted on my talk page again is cause I don't want anybody using my articles. STOP KUHBLAM FROM USING THE RIPPERS OMG. //--TehK 22:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :UNBAN ME GRRR I HATE YOU. //--TehK 22:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::CAN U UNBAN ME BACK TO 3 DAYS. //--TehK 22:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about that. And turn off Caps Lock. I don't respond well to being shouted at. //--Run4urLife! 22:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC)